1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved solar energy device. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that uses a number of solid, transparent spheres which collect sunlight that is incident thereon, transmit the sunlight through the spheres, and emit the sunlight toward a predetermined energy-receiving medium located on the side of the spheres facing away from the sun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Society's constantly increasing demand for energy is a global problem that plagues humankind. The growth of Earth's population and technological advancements requiring energy continually increase the global demand. The ever-increasing energy demand has lead to questions about whether the Earth's supply of fossil fuel energy resources can meet the needs of future populations and the search for alternative sources of energy has become vitally important.
The energy created by the sun is an alternative source of energy to fossil fuels. The sun provides energy through both heat and light. The sun supplies practically limitless energy, and, as such, solar energy may provide a solution to Earth's global energy demand, if harnessed effectively.